


Thai Food

by foureyes12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College AU, I'm so sorry for any typo's I did this on my phone, I'm sorry this is so short, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyes12/pseuds/foureyes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a crush on the guy that lives in the dorm across the hall. He plans to seduce him with Thai food.  Based on bartleyheadcanons.tumblr.com's headcanon that the way to Hartley's heart is through Thai food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thai Food

Barry had a crush. A huge terrible crush on the guy that lived in the dorm opposite his. Through passing conversations Barry had found out that his name was Hartley and that he loved Thai food. Armed with that knowledge Barry created a master plan of seduction aka he was going to accidentally order too much Thai food while his roommate was out and then go over and ask if Hartley wanted to share. 

A week later the day for the execution of his master plan had arrived his roommate was out and Hartley's roommate was usually at his girlfriends place. Now all Barry had to do was pray Hartley didn't have class or any work he needed to finish. Setting down the loads of Thai food that were way to much for even two people he headed to the room across the hall. Nervously he knocked on the door.   
"What do you want?" Hartley asked him as soon as he jerked the door open.   
"I, ughh, I brought back way too much food from the Thai place down the road because I forgot my roommate's out so I was wondering if you wanted to share. Wouldn't want to waste food y'know?" Barry rambled. 

Hartley looked at the boy from across the hall with curiosity. Why would someone who barely knew him offer to share their food with him. He evaluated his options and decided that he might as well get a free meal. Plus the guy was kinda cute.  
"Sure I'll come over."  
And with that both of them migrated back into Barry's dorm. 

"I'm Barry by the way." Barry offered nervously.   
"Hartley" came the curt response "Where's your food?"  
"Your meal is right this way sir" Barry joked cracking a smile. 

Over the course of the meal both boys found that they had similar interests though Hartley was heading for a job in applied science after uni while Barry wanted to be a forensic scientist. At some point over the course of the meal Hartley caught himself gently smiling at Barry. He took a moment to assess his feelings and assure himself that he wasn't falling for someone that was most likely straight. 

They continued having dinner in this fashion every other week when they weren't too busy. At some point the subject of parents came up. Hartley gave a disdainful snort and scathingly said "I wouldn't mind if I never see my parents again, which luckily for me isn't very likely."  
Barry just sat there slightly stunned with a questioning look on his face.   
"They disowned me when I came out." Hartley explained.   
"So you're-"  
"Gay? Yes. You gotta problem with that?"  
"No actually I've sort of been hoping" Barry responded before boldly leaning forward and pressing a short kiss to Hartley's lips.   
"Wow" Hartley said in a daze "I was already wondering what kind of college student shares food with someone they don't know."   
"Hey!"  
"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Hartley teased before lea in over and kissing Barry "You're lucky I like you too."


End file.
